<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MY Clothes by jmak119</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982761">MY Clothes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmak119/pseuds/jmak119'>jmak119</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Dark, Posessive Steve, Sleepy Tony, Team as Family, clothes thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmak119/pseuds/jmak119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's not exactly a clothes thief.<br/>Steve really likes is when Tony wears his clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MY Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Tiếng Việt available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169118">Em Chỉ Nên Mặc Quần Áo Của Anh</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95">Jeong_95</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve waited for Tony to come into the kitchen. The whole team was there, which rarely happened, and Steve was manning the griddle making a truly absurd number of pancakes. He knew Tony didn’t have to go to the office today and was looking forward to a lazy day, which meant Tony in lazy clothes.</p><p>Tony wasn’t a clothes thief exactly, it was more that he just didn’t pay attention. If he came across something soft that fit him, he wore it. If someone saw it and wanted it back, he returned it, but for the most part their little family understood that it meant Tony was truly comfortable with them, not just in his home but in his life. </p><p>Steve had always enjoyed seeing Tony swimming in one of his t-shirts or hoodies, and his enjoyment had become even more pronounced after they’d begun dating. Tony had admitted that when he wore something of the team’s but especially something of Steve’s he felt a little extra layer of protection. He knew that he was safe. Steve had held him close and whispered back that there was nothing Steve wanted more than to protect Tony, assuring him that he was welcome to anything Steve owned.</p><p>When Tony rounded the corner wearing a pair of Steve’s sweatpants cinched tight and rolled several times at the waist and also Steve’s blue hoodie with the white star that he had worn the night before, Steve just melted a little. Tony rounded the island and tucked up under the arm that Steve held out for him as he reached for coffee. Steve smiled down at Tony for a minute then turned his attention back to the griddle. As he flipped the next set of pancakes his other hand searched out a strip of skin on Tony’s side and they stood together contentedly. </p><p>After feeding Tony several pancakes and another cup of coffee the team watched smiling as Steve led Tony back to their room. As soon as the door was closed Steve pushed Tony against it and hitched him up, kissing him deeply, sweetly while rubbing circles on his hip bones with his thumbs. “What’s up, big guy? I thought you liked it when I wear your clothes?”</p><p>Steve moved them over to the bed and as he crawled up over Tony divesting him of the oversized garments he smiled and said, “I really, really do.”</p><p>________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Steve!”</p><p>“Tony, take it off.”</p><p>“Steve, I’m cold. I’m tired. I just walked into the room. I don’t understand what is going on.”</p><p>“The hoodie, Tony. Take it off.”</p><p>Tony looked from Steve’s serious blue eyes down to the oversized sweatshirt that he was wearing. He opened his mouth to object, but saw Steve’s lips press together slightly and thought better of it. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head and as soon as he was mostly free, Steve reached forward and flung it away then simply attacked. </p><p>Steve had him pinned to the wall next to their closet and was kissing him. God Steve could kiss. Whoever taught this man should get a medal. Tony contemplated giving a medal to his auntie and had to shake his head a bit. Steve leaned back and narrowed his eyes at Tony. </p><p>“Everything ok?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Steve, is everything ok? I thought we were going to movie night, then you dragged me in here to make me strip. Normally I’d be fine with that, but I am just very confused.”</p><p>Steve leaned forward once more and began to lightly bite and kiss along Tony’s jaw and neck, but suddenly leaned back and pushed something into Tony’s hands. Tony looked down and saw a hoodie in his hands.</p><p>“Is… is this the same hoodie that I just took off? It looks the same.”</p><p>A small sigh came from Steve with, “No. It’s different.”<br/>Tony looked to the ground behind Steve where the other hoodie lay in a pile and back to the one in his hands. “I am actually pretty sure they’re identical, Steven.”</p><p>“Tony, they’re not the same. I promise. Just put that on and we can go back out to the team.”</p><p>Slightly suspicious, even though Steve had never participated in any pranks against him, Tony slipped the hoodie over his head. He pulled the sleeves up most of the way and snuggled down into the neck. Steve smiled when he saw Tony relaxing into the hoodie. He picked up the offensive hoodie from the floor, took Tony’s hand, and led him back to the waiting team.</p><p>As soon as they entered the room Steve balled up the sweatshirt and hurled it at Thor who simply caught it and draped it over the back of his chair, he then turned to Natasha and handed her the cookie he had been about to eat. She smiled as she took it and said, “You still owe me ten dollars.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>